1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to camera mounting systems. More specifically, this invention relates to camera mounting systems for networked network cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of network camera mounting systems are used to secure a network camera to a surface such as a wall, ceiling, or window. Typically, such systems require complex mounting and adjustment hardware. The mounting hardware is used to adjust the camera for the proper viewing angle. In addition, many of these systems require different mounting hardware depending on which direction the camera is facing, inward or outward, and these systems don't account for the need to flush mount a low profile camera to a window, nor do they typically provide special consideration for glare shielding for the window surface and/or interference from window coverings. Although these references may not constitute prior art, for general background material, the reader is directed to the following U.S. patent documents, each of which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety for the material contained therein: U.S. patent and patent application numbers: 2003/0076441, 2003/0058363, 2003/0156836, 2003/0106971, 2003/0057339, 2003/0012571, 2003/0025802, 2002/0163588, 2002/0179787, 2002/0162867, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,439,515, 6,392,693, 6,130,704, 6,115,068, 5,926,209, 5,802,412, 5,510,863, 5,426,476, and 5,137,238.